The Crying Game
by Tangora
Summary: Wesker owns a crying booth at a carnvial. Who will be the one to suck back the tears and earn the prize of 50? Read and review to find out!


_A/N: Holy Crap! Tangora updated:D You don't think I just abandoned all of you did I?_

**The Crying Game**

The scene: A carnival sparkling and joyous with beautiful shining lights. Children are merry. The sky is shining with the stars from the heavens. Good times are had by all.

Enter our antagonist, a Mr. Albert Wesker. Known to be a cold hearted, backstabbing, son of a bitch, and overall 'Mean Person' to all who have met him.

But today instead of eating small children, unleashing some fatal virus into the populace, or shooting random hobos, he's decided to set up a booth at this carnival. However, not without a little of his twisted sense of humor.

"Crying Booth? 1-Ticket. 'I'll make you cry or you get 50 bucks?' Hot damn thats a deal!" Enter chipper Ex-S.T.A.R.S member, Chris Redfield. Wearing a forest green jacket over a white shirt and blue jeans, he looked all set to handle the cold of the night-time carnival.

"Okay, 'Whiskers', here's my ticket, now try and make me cry," he said boldly coming up to the booth. Wesker, merely sitting down, holding his hands in a dignified position, looked up at him from behind his shades.

"You fail at life. You lost your gun during the mansion incident, forced to use your knife. Upon finding another gun left Jill helpless to defend against me when she returned to find it. Also, upon returning to the RPD without your issued gun, you got fired for careless, lost your apartment, and was thereby forced to move to Europe. Because of that you got your sister Claire involved with the Raccoon City incident: All because you dropped your gun, you sissy, pansy ass, bitch." Oooh, burn.

Chris started to feel his eyes get sore. He began to rub them and felt his hand get a little slippery on it. When he brought it down he saw some teardrops on it. "Awww... dammit!" he yelled crossing his arms and turning away from Wesker.

"Chris, what's wrong?" little sibling Claire Redfield asked as she came up behind him. She was wearing a red vest, black shirt, and blue jeans.

"Wesker made me cry," Chris mumbled quickly turning his head away from her.

"That bastard!" Claire then turned to the booth. "Wesker, why'd you-Oh... meh, try me," Claire said handing him a ticket.

Wesker coughed and cleared his throat before saying, "Leon never loved you, I have Sherry in custody and you have no idea what kind of hell she's going through, and Steve is dead and also in my custody. Everyone you ever cared about is dying, and after I'm done with this booth, I'm gonna rip Chris' throat out and force you to eat his lungs."

Claire backed away a little stammering, "You...You can't..."

"I can, and I will." Que the waterworks. "This is too easy, next!" Up stepped a certain special government agent in a brown jacket. He was wearing a black tight shirt and blue pants as well.

"Well if it isn't the government lapdog, Leon. Here to cry?" Wesker said quirking an eyebrow at him.

Leon put a ticket on the booth and said, "Here to make you cry."

Wesker cracked his neck a little before telling him, "Ada doesn't love you, and she'd kill you in a heartbeat if the price is right. You're just like her last supposed 'boyfriend,' John. You're chasing after a whore, and she'll never love you. Need a tissue for that leak?"

After Leon ran away crying like a little sissy girl, the bitch in the red dress Wesker was talking about before came up.

"Feel like losing something else besides your dignity, hun?" Ada asked giving him a ticket.

"Leon's not interested in a relationship with you. He'd rather go out with Hunnigan or Claire. You also have AIDS."

"You bitch!" Ada said running off to hide.

Up hopped a little girl in white with blonde hair. "Thanks for letting me go to the carnival. It feels good to breathe real air for once Wesker."

"Yeah yeah, just so you know you're getting twice as many beatings when you get back."

"Awww..."

"Wanna cry? You might win 50 bucks."

"With that much money, I could escape! Sure!" With that, Sherry gave Wesker a ticket and stood anxiously awaiting his response.

"Your father and mother are both dead. But don't be sad, they never loved you anyway, and you're with me now. Your life couldn't possibly be any worse! Hahaha! Oh yeah, we're pulling out all your teeth tonight with pliars."

Sherry looked down sadly and started to sob.

"Hahaha!" Wesker laughed leaning back and pulling a fifty dollar bill out of his black jacket. "You're still mine!"

_A/N: W00t! This is just part one! Expect to see more RE characters crying like little babies next time! Until then, leave a review! SHOOP DA WHOOP I'M CHARGIN' MAI LAZAH!_


End file.
